Magical Girls and Madness
by Hatsumi-chan Fukuyo
Summary: It has been a year since Battle on The Moon with Asura, Kid is the new Shinigami and the group is now 16-17 years old A new enemey or.. entity has appeared, they are known as 'Madness entities' Somewhere in this world exists 'Magical Girls', a peice of history that was lost until Hatsumi was revealed to be a 'Magical Girl' herself Mystery, Horror, Action, Slight Comedy
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It had been a year since the battle on the moon with Asura, Lord Death was now dead and Kid took over his Father's reign as a newly full Shinigami

Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, and Kid's weapon partners, Liz and Patty all continued their studies at the DWMA until the day of graduation came

The group was now around 16-17 years old now, with Tsubaki and Liz being 17 they were oldest of the group

It had been peaceful, at least.. for now that is...

A mysterious girl suddenly appeared she had brown hair, cat ears and a tail and was wearing a superhero-like outfit, it consisited of a light blue top with a black and yellow belt in the middle, dark blue skirt and gloves, light grey cape shaped in wings with dark blue boots

She had been walking around Death City's streets In the middle of the night, she ran ontop from roof to roof as the sound of her boots slightly echoed through the quiet night

It seemed as if she was looking for something, but It was unclear what it was, suddenly a mysterious figure approached her from behind

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" The voice that spoke sounded familar to the audience

The teenage neko girl quickly turned around and swiftly point her sword at his neck, it was revealed to be Lord Death's son, 'Death The Kid'

Her eyes widened as she saw him "Oh! I'm so sorry.. you startled me" She dropped her sword once she got a closer look at him, she found the new Shinigami to be.. quite the attractive one

Kid wore his suit with his skull broach and his Father's cape on the back of him which now seems to be shadow and misty-like and his lines on his hair were fully connected now that he is a full Shinigami

"It's alright, just wondering what a young lady like you would be doing out here at night.." Kid smiled a bit while he replied then titled his head a little "I don't remember seeing you around here, are you new, prehaps?" Kid asked her

"Um.. no.. you see.. I uh.." She stopped, she felt a bit nervous about suddenly getting a crush on this new male she saw

"Hm?" He asked in confusion

"No, I don't live here, you see... have you ever heard of something called 'madness entities'? you may have heard it as a rumor" She asked him

"Well, yes I have, why do you ask?" Kid asked her

"Well, I'm here to track them down.. you see.. those madness entities are what I fight" She told him

"How do you know that those are 'madness entities'?" Kid asked her

"I know because, I'm what's known as a Magical Girl and they are what they have been discribed as.. entities that have been formed from the madness and cause torture to people mentally and physically.. causing people to commit suicide in result or killings" She explained

"Magical.. Girl..?" Kid asked her

"Yeah.. Magical Girls are Girls who have the power to use magical superpowers to save people from the madness.. certain Girls are recuited to be Magical Girls" She explained further

"I see.. I have never heard of those.. but then again, there are a lot of mysteries in this world" Kid looked up at the sky and then looked at her

"You seem to be on our side then, that's good" He smiled at her

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Oh, pardon me, my name is Death The Kid, I run a school that my Father previously owned called 'Shibusen'" Kid explained

Hatsumi's eyes widened "You run a school? but you're still a teenager!" She exclaimed

"I know, I'm a lot different than a normal human.. you see... I'm a Shinigami and Shinigami's mature a lot faster than the average human, ontop of that my Father is dead and entrusted me to take forth his role" Kid explained, he lowered his voice a little when he talked about his Father's death

"I see..." She said, nodding

Kid looked up at her "What is your name, if I may ask?"

"Hatsumi, Hatsumi Fukuyo, Sir" She poliety bowed to him

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hatsumi, do you have a place to stay? where is your family?" Kid asked her

Hatsumi looked down in sadness

"Oh, I'm sorry.. you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.." Kid told her

"No, it's okay.. it's just... my family is dead.. and.. I have nowhere to go.." Hatsumi sighed a little

Kid nodded and thought to himself "Hm.. I may have a place you can stay in for now at the school, follow me" He said and jumped off from the roof they had stood upon, Hatsumi did too and they walked towards the school

Hatsumi was impressed by the huge stairway and how big the school was

"This school was built by my Father, it's perfectly symmetrical on both sides, as you may see" Kid explained as he smiled

Hatsumi was distracted and looked around in amazement "Wooowwww! this is amazing!"

"Isn't it? the symmetry outside and inside this school is incrediabl-" Kid soon realized she wasn't paying attention to the symmetry and sighed a little but then smiled at her, he thought it was amusing to see her so happy and excited

Kid then walked up and lead the way "I'll have to show you around once it's daylight" He said to her

Hatsumi nodded and smiled "Sure!"

They walked across the halls, which were lit by candels in the middle of the night and gave the area a slightly eerie feel which made Hatsumi a bit anxious

Hatsumi stayed by Kid closely and soon they arrived at the front of the door, it was located in the basement of the DWMA much like how Crona had a room there

"Here we are, I hope this will be enough for now" Kid told her

"It's a lot better than being outside" Hatsumi giggled a bit "Thank you"

"You're welcome, I'll come by here at.." Kid twitched a little "7:00am.. alright?"

"7:00am? but.. that's so early.." Hatsumi whined a bit

Kid then shook off the twitching and smiled at her "Maybe, but it will also teach you not to be a bad kitty and stay up so late at night"

Hatsumi blushed as he said that to her "Um.. yeah..." she said, looking down

Kid laughed a bit and smiled "Goodnight, Hatsumi" He waved goodbye, as Hatsumi did too and went inside her room

Hatsumi got changed and layed in bed with a smile on her face as she dozed off the rest of the night

/What are these new Madness entity creatures?

See on Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came, the sun was rising and Hatsumi stretched and looked at her clock, realizing she slept in too much

"Oh no! I slept in!" Hatsumi quickly took a shower and got ready, running all over the place

After about 10mins, Kid knocked on her door and Hatsumi answered

"Hello. Hatsumi, are you ready to go?" Kid asked her, smiling

"Mhm! sorry.. I slept in a little too late.." Hatsumi honestly said in a bit of shame

"That's alright, don't worry" He smiled

"Follow me " He said, smiling and Hatsumi followed him

Kid showed her all around the school what it was about, the cafeteria, the library, hallways, and one last place before he ended the tour

"This is personally one of my favor" Kid mentioned as they stood upon the balcony, looking out into the view of the city and desert

"Wow! this is.. amazing!" Hatsumi said

Kid smiled at her "Yes, I suppose it is"

Hatsumi looked at Kid, she looked as if she wanted to tell him something

"...Um.. I think I should join this academy.. I'd be great because I could use some help defeating these Madness entities"

Hatsumi said, looking at Kid he replied to her almost immediately

"That's exactly what I was thinking, since you seem to know what's been happening with them.. I think you'd be a great help to us, Hatsumi" Kid smiled at her as he said that

"Thank you" Hatsumi said looking back at the view, as they stood in silence for awhile

Hatsumi then turned to look at him "So um.. do you have friends around here too?"

"Yes, I do" Kid replied

"Can I meet them?" Hatsumi asked

"Yes, of course, you can meet them and tell them what has been going on as soon as they come in Shibusen, I'll introduce you to them" Kid replied

"I'd love that" Hatsumi smiled

Kid soon noticed them walking towards the enterance "There they are, lets meet them down at the enterance" Kid said, starting to walk downstairs, Hatsumi followed

Soon they met up with the group

"Yo Kid!" Black*Star walked up to him with Tsubaki then noticed Hatsumi "Who is she? your new girlfriend or something?" He asked

Hatsumi blushed deeply at his question

Kid replied to him "Huh? No, she's just a friend" He told him, Hatsumi looked distressed from getting friend zoned

"Oh, okay then.." Black*Star replied

"I'm Tsubaki, it is nice to meet you Hatsumi" Tsubaki said in a kind manner

Hatsumi shook it off and smiled "Wow, you're Japanese as well?"

"Yes, I am.. actually.. a few people at this academy are.. it's nice to know that you're a japanese descendant as well" Tsubaki smiled as she said that

Hatsumi nodded, "Yeah... It is!" ^^

Maka and Soul soon walked up as well "Hey guys!" Maka said and looked at Hatsumi "Who is she? is she new?" Maka asked

"I'm Hatsumi.. Kid brought me here to the acda-" Soon Hatsumi had her ears and tail pulled on by Patty

"Oh my gosh! you have real cat ears! amd a tail!" Patty exclaimed, pulling on them but soon was stopped by her sister, Liz

"Patty, that's enough" Liz said, pulling her away from her

"Sowwy!" Patty apologized

"It is nice to meet you all" Hatsumi bowed "I've came to this academy regarding a certain cause that has been happening.. wether you are aware or not" Hatsumi started to explain

"You may have heard of it as a rumor.. the entities known as 'Madness entities.. have you heard of them?" Hatsumi asked in a serious tone

Maka nodded and looked at Soul, they both looked at each other "Yes, we did once.. they were exactly as the rumors described.." Maka said

"Yeah, appearently so.. it was pretty trippy, that's for sure" Soul said

"Madness entities are born from the madness within... they seek out and find innocent hosts and drive people into madness... or suicide.. it is unknown where they came from.. but.. I do know they lie within their barriers.. or 'Madness worlds'... it's possible they are the source of the madness within this world" Hatsumi said in a serious and sad tone

"I'm pretty sure Kishins were the source of madness.. maybe there is another one arising?" Maka questioned

"I don't think they are.. personally.. madness seems to exist elsewhere... it has always been around" Hatsumi explained

"So.. how do you know about all this? are you a weapon or meister in training?" Black*Star asked

Hatsumi replied to his question "I'm a Magical Girl, my job is protect and save people from the madness"

"Magical Girl..?" Black*Star asked

"You're a Magical Girl..?" Maka asked

"I've heard about them in legends and fairy tales but I never knew they existed! Wow... that's amazing" Maka said to herself

"Yeah.. most Magical Girls tend to keep their indentity a secret.. but since you are school for the same cause, I thought it might be useful to help stop these Madness entites together" Hatsumi explained, in a more happy manner

"We fight with magical powers.. that we were granted with.. to save this world from pludging into madness..." Hatsumi explained a bit deeper

"That'd certainly be a help, thank you.. you seem to know a lot more about them than we do" Maka replied

Maka thought to herself In her mind "I can sense an abnormal soul... it seems to coming from Hatsumi's, that must be because she's a Magical Girl, like she says she is"

Black*Star crossed his arms "Eh, you can join us, as long as you don't try to outshine me, the big star of the academy!" He said, suddenly going from serious to obnxious

Kid sweat dropped

"Well, I better be heading back to the Death Room, you should go on to your classrooms, and Hatsumi I'll assign you to Stein's class, you can head on over there, okay?" Kid smiled

"Alright, Kid, I'll see you later" Hatsumi smiled and waved goodbye as Kid left

"We'll show you where the class is, since we are all in the same class" Maka said

"Come on" She said to Hatsumi to follow her and the group

Hatsumi followed, as she entered the class she was greeted by the Mad- Scientist teacher, Stein, Hatsumi was quite intimidated by him

"So Kid brought us a new student, eh? interesting.. I've never seen a neko student her before, maybe we should dissect her?" Stein said, he sounded serious but was joking which made Hatsumi freak out

"...Just kidding" Stein smiled at her reaction

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" He asked her

Hatsumi looked up at the other students above from them, nervous "U-Um.. my name is Hatsumi.. and.. I'm not a normal student around here.. but I hope to fit in.. and be a help to you all!" Hatsumi bowed

"I'm a Magical Girl.." Hatsumi went on to explain what exactly that was, how they differed from witches, that she was granted the powers by a creature, and what her purpose for fighting was and the madness entities

"Thank you for the introduction, Hatsumi, you may sit" Stein said, as he began his lesson

The students were more interested in what they heard from Hatsumi more than anything Stein was teaching

After classes were over, Hatsumi met up with Kid again in the Death Room

"Hello, Hatsumi.. how was your day?" Kid asked her

"Um.. well.. It was great! and.. appearently the students seem to be interested in me" Hatsumi said, while smiling

"I'm not suprised, you're very.. unique, Hatsumi" Kid told her "Nobody has ever known of the existence of these 'Magical Girls'.. but it sounds to me that they are for a good cause" Kid smiled

"Yeah... we are.. I'm sure most of us are.. at least" Hatsumi replied, in a softer tone, smiling

"Since you hunt these 'Madness entity' creatures, can you sense them?" Kid asked her

"Yes, I can actually.. I was actually thinking of going on a Madness entity hunt tonight" Hatsumi explained

"That would be great if you could, Hatsumi.. then we can also figure out how to track and hunt them down.. so we can destory these distrubing entities..." Kid told her

"You should probably go with Maka, she has seen of these 'entities' already and has an anti-madness wavelength within her soul.. which should weaken the Madness entity's power" He explained

Hatsumi nodded in agreement "Okay Kid, I'll ask her I'll see you later" Hatsumi waved goodbye and Kid wished her luck on the hunt

A little while later, at sunset

"A Madness entity hunt, huh?" Maka asked

"Yeah.. sorry for the short notice but I wanted to tonight and Kid asked if you could go with me" Hatsumi explained to her

"No problem, we can do that" Maka looked at Soul

"Yeah, sure, it's cool" He said, giving a laid back answer

It soon started to become dusk, when the Madness entities were most active at

Hatsumi and Maka were looking around for any signs of a madness entity around

"I can usually sense an abnormal presence near by with my cat senses.. we Magical Girls also can use our magic to sense abnormal presences within the area" Hatsumi explained

Hatsumi soon sensed something abnormal... it was quite eerie..

Hatsumi ran to where it was and lead into something.. strange... suddenly everything looked different, like everything had changed into a maze.. or a different alternate deminsion of somesort?

It looked very eerie and nightmareish, a dark room maze and blood-like stains on the walls with very dim candle lighting, almost like a halloweenish haunted house.. you never knew what was going to happen in it until you saw yourself, going inside the barrier was very dangerous, but the only way to defeat them was to go inside of the barrier within

Hatsumi's eyes widened in shocked "I'm... inside it's barrier... I hope the entrance isn-" Hatsumi noticed that she was locked into this fake world until the entity was defeated, which left Hatsumi in fear

Maka looked around for Hatsumi "Hatsumi? where are you?!" Maka called

End of chapter... hehehe to be continued...


End file.
